Monster
by Phillylove
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog was thought as to only kill. What if he was made for something more instead of a weapon? What if he could fall in love? With the help of a little white bat, he'll find the answers to his purpose and future.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness slowly grew as the sunset faded. Shadow laid in the warm grass as the cool night winds hit him repeatedly. He always did prefer the hill just outside the city of Mobius instead of being surrounded by the imbeciles known as the citizens. The darkness grew heavier making the moon shine bright. Shadow stared at the moon. It seemed so different to him now then it had been on the ark. When he was at the ark, the moon was nothing more than a floating rock to him. It seems now it symbolized as something beautiful. Much like the beautiful comrade he had in mind at the moment. Rouge. Rouge the bat, the very girl who was alone able to get into the ark undetected. The girl who he saved just in time as the bomb was going to explode when they infiltrated G.U.N base, the same girl who had deceived him from the very beginning but ended up being on the same team as him in the end.

Shadow shifted out of his relaxed position in the grass. He needed to go report back to G.U.N headquarters. It was time to return to work. If anyone were to ask Shadow honestly if he enjoyed his job, he would look at them in the eyes and ask if they would like being responsible for killing people. Every assignment involved Shadow in killing a person even if they were innocent. According to everyone there it was his purpose in life anyway to be the ultimate life form. Questions of his purpose would always swarm in his head. What if he wasn't meant to be a killer? _What if he had the potential to love?_ Shadow felt his stomach kick himself at the very thought of love. He was a _monster_ and monsters can't feel love.

The G.U.N headquarters was located just underneath the city of Mobius. The reason said was so the citizens would be protected from all angles but Shadow learned this to be untrue. The real reason was to hide the countless screams of the dying victims under the traffic rush of cars in the busy markets and highways located just above the headquarters. He used his green chaos emerald to transport him into the entrance of the building. Rouge was resting on the steps of the entrance. Her ears perked up when she felt a certain hedgehog approaching. "Why isn't it prince charming? On time as usual i see." She smiled. Rouge's flirting never seemed to surprise Shadow as it did to a certain Echidna. "Good evening to you too, rouge." He replied holding the door open for her. The entrance hallway was crowded with unfinished files agents left or forgot about. "This is like staying in a pig pen." Rouge sighed. "Do men do anything these days?" Rouge was the only female agent in G.U.N and because of that the area lacked order and cleanliness all together. "It's because they lack a woman's touch." Shadow smirked causing Rouge to only smile. If anybody knew Shadow the Hedgehog, it was none other than herself. "That's not the only thing that needs a woman's touch, handsome." Rouge whispered soft enough for only him to hear. Shadow felt his face lightly warm at her statement. Where would he find a woman to help him anyway?

"Calculating. Calculating. Life forms approaching. Life forms appear to be Shadow and Rouge." Omega stammered reading the two people approaching him. "Omega. Where is general Suzuki?" Shadow asked judging by the amount of paperwork covering the desk and floor of the cramped office. "General Suzuki is currently in a meeting. He said to remain in his office till his return. That is all." Omega answered blocking the exit door. Shadow said nothing but nodded. There was no point into trying to argue with Omega about orders. Rouge knocked over the rest of the files unto the floor making a seat for her to sit in. She stole a glance at the attractive hedgehog. Memories of when Rouge first met Shadow rushed through her mind, from the save back in the G.U.N vault all the way to protecting her from harm. Shadow the Hedgehog has always been her savior.

General Suzuki was their team's assignment leader. He was a very tall and lean man who had sliver hair and two different eyes. Shadow often wondered where all his battle scars were from, but figured when you're in the business for as long as he is, you don't remember how you get your scars. Shadow knew the general hated him, most of the people in high positions did, but why should he care? They are all scared that he would take their positions even though its obvious he hates this place. Shadow finally sighed and leaned against the barren, white wall. Rouge started to laugh at him. "Someone thinks they're cool," she smirked. Shadow looked at her and matched her smirk and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Of course. Now would her highness like to get of the table?" Rouge's face slowly heated up at the hedgehog's statement. "No. Her highness likes this seat quite well." Shadow chuckled at her glowing face. It wasn't often that he could ever make her blush. He could enjoy himself when he was with her. Rouge was one of a kind and she made him feel normal instead of a killer.

Omega finally moved away from his position at the door, revealing Suzuki behind him. His face was a light shade of pink as if he had just finished yelling. "Ah Team Dark. I see everything has been quite well for you? Let us move on to the given assignment. Dr. Eggman's robot troops have been seen located just a little beyond Mobius in the surrounding forest. We have knowledge that Manko the Monkey is leading the troops along with Hilary the Rabbit. Capture both leaders and destroy the army." Shadow nodded and started for the door. "You got it." Rouge winked following the hedgehog. Omega was about to leave when a hand stopped him. "Omega you must stay here. We need to preform a small test on your teammates." Suzuki ordered with a sly grin.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should continue on or not, but for the time being review. Hope you enjoyed reading at the very least. ~ Phillylove


	2. Chapter 2

The machine in front of the general seemed puzzled. General Suzuki has told him to stay behind but why? What kind of test must Shadow and Rouge go through that he, Omega, could not? Suzuki put his hand on the robot creation as an attempt to reassure him. "Omega, it's just a test of loyalty. G.U.N knows that you will remain loyal so it's useless to test you. We are just double checking on two of our top agents here." Omega remained silent as he analyzed the situation. He had three options:

1) believe the general and wait for his teammates return  
2) go after his teammates and complete the assign mission  
3) Destroy the general and stop whatever it is he could be planning

Honestly, Omega would choose the third option. But as things look now, he must choose the first option and hope for the best outcome. Suzuki moved away from Omega motioning for him to follow. As things were at this moment, Omega knew something terrible was about to occur.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge arrived in front of the forest. Both already knew the reason why Omega didn't come. This was a set up for Shadow and Rouge not Team Dark, but as for why remained unknown. The night caused the already dark forest to worsen into complete darkness. Shadow looked up at the moon knowing it's light wasn't going to shine of them in there. Rouge stared at Shadow for a moment then turned her direction towards the moon as well. It was beautiful. She never really took the time to look at the night sky, until she met the black hedgehog from space that is. Rouge would always catch Shadow looking at the night sky before, but now she understood why. Shadow started to walk into the forest noticing Rouge wasn't following him. He turned back to see her caught in a daze looking at the night sky. He held in a chuckle and went over to her. Rouge wasn't paying him any attention at the moment, so he got right behind the bat. Shadow smirked as he grabbed her hand. She jumped back into reality startled by the hedgehog currently behind her. Rouge could see the smirk on his face. "You know if you just want to hold my hand, you got to buy me dinner first." She winked. Shadow rolled his eyes at the flirt, did she not notice how dark it is inside the forest and that he would need her to lead the way? "Don't flatter yourself there. If I don't hold your hand in there, I'm basically done for." He said pointing to the inside of the forest. "Whatever you say." Rouge sighed holding his hand.

They walked through the dense darkness without a problem. Rouge's bat abilities allowed her to see their surroundings clearly. Shadow followed her in amazement. He couldn't believe neither of them have stumbled yet. "They're close by. I can hear them." She whispered to her comrade. Rouge could feel Shadow tense up as he prepared himself to fight. Her once fast beating heart slowed knowing he was there with her and ready. Their mission was said to capture Monko and Hilary, but is that their actual mission? Light was started to appear as they made their way towards the center. Shadow and Rouge could hear dim sirens, most likely a practice drill of some sort. Shadow could see in the darkness now, but held on to her hand more of to protect her. Rouge flew them up to a tree branch to remained concealed in the darkness. Shadow let go of her hand, he could sense if there was any danger for them at this range. They moved from tree to tree quickly until Shadow came to a stop. Rouge looked around to see children marching. What are Monko and Hilary doing with children? They dropped to ground level and hid in a nearby bush.

"What do you idiots think this is? Play time?" A raspy voice shouted. Monko walked towards the quivering children. They were all around the ages of seven and probably never marched before in their life. Shadow observed the situation and noticed Hilary was no where in sight. She must be inside the camp somewhere. Rouge could predict the outcome of this mission and it wasn't going to be pretty. The two looked at one another and nodded. They would need to split up and observe more of the situation. One thing bother Rouge greatly though, what are they doing with children and why?

* * *

Monko the Monkey was a ruthless man. Hilary knew this and even though she didn't like it, she _needed_ his help. It was the only way to stop Dr. Eggman and G.U.N forever. She ran her fingers through her blonde, long hair. The only reason Monko even consider talking to her was because of her physical beauty. According to him she was his "Barbie" and there were more downsides to that then upsides. "Child, status report." She commanded a small, parrot. "Monko is currently training the new recruits ma'am." Monko used to work for G.U.N but quit when he realized what they actually do to people. The government is more cruel than anyone in Mobius realizes including all the agents there. They are all being led on to believe a huge lie, and Hilary the Rabbit is determined to destroy them.

* * *

Shadow looked throughout the area of the camp. There was no robots at all. The only soldiers were children. He figured this was a training camp for new recruits that were either captured or came here willingly. The words of the general filled his head._ "Capture both leaders and destroy the army." _Shadow began to snarl. That bastard wanted him to kill these children. That was their test. This is a test of their loyalty for G.U.N versus the emotions they have for themselves. "Chaos spear!" He growled as the power of chaos destroyed countless tents of resting children.

Rouge could hear Shadow's blast and knew something was wrong. She needed to find him. Monko spotted her as she flew to the sky searching. Rouge could tell he was furious and needed to get out of range fast. Monko followed her relentlessly anywhere she flew. He was a bad zit that wouldn't disappear. She needed a plan to catch him and she had to think fast. "I guess we'll handle this the old fashion way." She growled thrusting a kick to his side. He managed to block it and punched her in the hip. The pain filled her body momentarily causing her to hold in a yelp. She uppercut him in the jaw making her white gloves stained with his blood. Monko returned the punch instantly giving Rouge barely enough time to block. She could feel the bruises on her left arm. She needed a plan and she needed it fast. Rouge jabbed him in the stomach with her foot, he ignored the pain and grabbed her by her legs making her lose balance. Rouge hit the hard ground with her blood flying everywhere. Monko stood over her questioning himself if he should finish such a beautiful girl or not.

"Chaos Spear!" Monko dropped to the floor and Rouge finally shut her eyes.

* * *

Shadow sensed danger and knew he needed to find Rouge. He finished destroying the soldiers and burned the equipment to it's very ash. Smoke filled the air as he looked through it all for his comrade. Painful gasps filled Shadow's mind as he remembered his fallen friend, Maria. He needed to hurry. The smoke finally cleared his vision and he saw Monko.

He was standing over Rouge about to finish her. Shadow's rage took over his mind as he was set on killing the bastard who's about to kill his comrade. "Chaos Spear!" He growled finishing the dirty monkey as his blood fell towards Shadow's feet. Shadow snapped out of his rage and back into reality. He had just killed one of the two he was suppose to bring back. Then again it wasn't his fault that he saved his comrade from death now was it? Shadow picked up the fainted girl examining her for any serious injuries. When he knew for sure that she was going to be fine, he lifted her up in his arms. They couldn't go back to headquarters like this he knew that for sure. Shadow searched throughout his mind a place he could take her and finally decided on taking her to Blaze the Cat's condo. At least there he felt comfortable enough to rest even if it would only be for a short period of time.

* * *

Here's Chapter two of Monster. I decided as of right now I will continue it for the time being.

Review and Read.

~ Phillylove


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze could hear footsteps in her living room. She's lived here for two years without people robbing her and she plans on keeping it this way. The only person who ever came over this late was her fiancé, Sliver the Hedgehog, but he was away on business. Blaze looked around her room and found a match. Whoever was planning to rob her was about to get burned to a crisp. Blaze slowly tip-toed down the dark hallway silently, as she began to prepare herself for attack. The target came into sight and she threw a fireball. The intruder dodged her attack causing her to burn a hole in the wall. "Blaze, it's me Shadow!" The figure shouted as she threw another fireball. "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked the dark figure. Blaze turned on the lights to see him carrying Rouge. Shadow appeared to be barely damaged but could tell Rouge was in critical condition. "What did you do?" She demanded while clearing a spot for the injured girl in his arms.

Shadow looked over at Blaze. She was clearly pissed as he expected, but who wouldn't be when you come to their house at around three in the morning? "It was a mission. Rouge and I decided to spilt-up to cover more ground. She was persuaded by our target and as he went for the final blow, I jumped in and kicked his sorry butt. We can't go back to Headquarters because I killed him and we were suppose to capture him alive. I was wondering if we could recover here if it's fine with you." His voice was soft and Blaze could see guilt in his eyes. Shadow laid Rouge on the couch softly as if she were made of glass. Blaze couldn't help but feel his pain. "Yes. You both may stay as long as needed." She told Shadow pointing to her bathroom. "Wash up in there for a few minutes. I'll watch over her in the meantime." Shadow didn't argue with the cat and walked to the door. Blaze watched him as he walked away. Shadow the Hedgehog had always made her heart race even if it was only for a moment. The two were only meant to be close like siblings and she was well aware of that, but that didn't stop the sensation. Of course Blaze was in love with Sliver, but there will always be a spot in her heart for the black hedgehog.

Shadow rinsed himself in the warm water. The steam relaxed his aching muscles while also filling the luxurious bathroom. He lathered himself with soap as water ran off his soft fur. It felt momentarily soothing for him as he tried to forget the incident of the night. _"She was waiting for you to rescue her and what were you doing in the meantime? Killing children like your childhood friend Maria like a Monster? You couldn't save Maria and you almost had Rouge killed as well." _A voice in Shadow's mind taunted at him. He shook his head at himself. How did he allow himself to grow so weak?

* * *

General Suzuki tapped his fingers against the desk. What was taking them this long? Shadow and Rouge should have been back already. Omega remained in the hallway outside the door waiting on his comrades return. Even though the Robot could not feel emotion, he felt an unknown substance of guilt. What if he could feel emotion unlike other robots? General Kyo and his assistant Sliver the hedgehog approached Omega. General Kyo was opposite of General Suzuki. He had a toned body with tanned skin and dark orange eyes that matched his hair. General Kyo was the youngest general in G.U.N and because of his youth he was still growing in height. Sliver was a time traveler from the future who is temporary working with G.U.N. "Excuse us, Omega. We have to talk to Suzuki for a few minutes." Kyo ordered with a grin. Omega moved to the side and the two walked through. General Suzuki rolled his eyes at the young general and shut the soundproof door.

* * *

Blaze woke up to find herself next to Shadow as he sat between her and Rouge. Shadow was in deep slumber unaware he fallen asleep next to the cat girl. Blaze tried not to blush and moved away from the two. She looked at the two sleeping. Shadow was leaning against the comfortable couch with his arms around Rouge's waist. Blaze could have felt a hint of jealous but decided to remember her handsome, wonderful, close friend and fiancée who she would soon be wedded to. She then went into the large kitchen preparing breakfast for the them all. What would Shadow like for breakfast? Blaze knew he wasn't the type to devour a large amount of food like Rouge so she needed to think of something small but filling. She finally decided on bacon and eggs for the hedgehog and pancakes for the bat.

Rouge awoke to the various good smells of the cooking food. She opened her eyes to see the tired arms around her waist. Panic almost filled the bat's body until Rouge realized it was no other but her partner. That's when the panic disappeared and comfort filled into every muscle in her body. The memory of what happened with Monko was hazy so she decided not to try and remember right now. Rouge could feel Shadow's heart beat and nuzzled her head on his chest. "Good morning." She whispered to him making the hedgehog groan and turn his head from her. "Good night." He replied while moving his arms away from the girl. "Whatever. You're not a morning person." She laughed while quietly adding with a smile. "Neither am I."

"Good morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" Blaze asked her finishing the last pancake. Rouge got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning. I slept well but my memory is hazy. How did I get here?" She responded setting the plates on the table. "Shadow brought you here last night around three a.m. He nearly made me burn down my apartment I may add. Anyways, he asked if you guys could stay the night because he killed the target you were suppose to catch and couldn't return to base." Blaze said putting each person's food on their plate. Rouge wasn't surprised Shadow killed Monko, but what happened to Hilary and the children? That's when Shadow entered the kitchen. He pulled out the ladies chairs like a gentleman and sat down in his own. "Have a good sleep lazy bones?" Blaze teased as he began to eat. Shadow stared at her for a minute and continued eating. Blaze and Rouge both took their seats and began to eat in silence until Blaze spoke. "Rouge what happened? How did you get injured so seriously?" Rouge's blank mind then started to remember her fight with Monko and how easily he almost finished her. "I let my guard now when I heard an explosion. I thought Shadow was in trouble and went to search for him unaware of Monko following me. He forced me into a fight and made me lose my balance." She replied trying to put her thoughts together. "Monko? Monko the Monkey? Wasn't he an ex-general for G.U.N?" Blaze asked as Shadow finished off his bacon and eggs. "Yes. Until an unfortunate accident occurred and made him leave permanently. No one is sure exactly why but now we'll never know for sure." Shadow answered adding. "Where is Sliver anyway?"

Blaze looked surprised. "Don't you know? G.U.N is adding new recruits to their lines. Sliver is General Kyo's personal assistant and advisor. Today he'll be coming back from a mission to Babylon to stop Jet, Wave, and Storm." Her voice held pride in talking about her fiancée. Shadow wondered if every soon to be wife would take pride in their soon to be husbands? His thoughts were stopped when Rouge asked him a question. "Shadow, what happened to the soldiers? What happened to Hilary?" Why did she have to ask him that question? Did she really want him to feel worse? "I destroyed them with Chaos causing a fire to burn up the camp." He mumbled loud enough for the two to hear and continued. "Hilary disappeared when she smelt the smoke leaving the soldiers alone and vulnerable. It had to be done."

Rouge hid her emotions with a plain expression, but Shadow knew what she was feeling because he felt the same. He was a monster. Who would stoop so low to kill innocent children who didn't know better? Apparently now he had, and the guilt grew worse and worse every minute as he remembered Maria. Blaze could feel the tension and stared at the two for a minute. Then she turned to Shadow and looked him in the eyes and said. "Do not blame yourself. What's done is done. You were following orders. There is nothing you can do to change history so move on. What's important is that your comrade is safe and you're both alive." Shadow felt his face go hot and he snapped. "The soldiers were _children_. General Suzuki made me kill innocent children! What kind of person kills a child!" "A bastard that made you to the dirty work for them!" Blaze hissed back at him. Shadow said no more and went into another room. Blaze followed after him leaving Rouge alone to think. She thought of the time her, Shadow, and Omega found Eggman's secret treasure. It wasn't treasure at all. Just robots in hibernation lined up in rows. These weren't just any robots though. They were robot clones of Shadow.

Flashback:

_"Shadow..." Rouge said putting her hand on his shoulder. They had finally reached Eggman's secret treasure and it wasn't even treasure but robots. "What if...what if i'm not even the real Shadow? Just a clone like the rest of these?" Shadow spoke softly continuing. "Another robot designed to destroy and kill emotionless? Is this really my destiny?" Rouge looked at him surprised at his remark. "Shut up. You're the real Shadow. If you were a robot then you wouldn't feel bad, you would feel nothing." Shadow started to walk away from her and when he was far away enough laughed. "Not even if what you say is true changes the purpose I was created for. I'm a designed creature who was made for revenge and to create destruction. I'm a monster..." _

Rouge didn't worry about him feeling that way anymore, and thought it was another phase that would disappear. Now she realized the truth, and the truth was no matter what he did or said. He would always fight against himself, against the monster he believed he was on the inside. And she was too late to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

General Suzuki slammed his hand on the desk. Silver could see his white face with delicate features change to dark red making everything on his face hard. "Kyo, are you insane? Do you know what could happen if I joined this hectic plan of yours?" Suzuki snarled at the young general in front of him. Kyo unlike Suzuki remained perfectly calm and took a few more steps towards the pissed general. "Do you not see Suzuki? If we continue to do nothing, they will continue to haunt this city." Kyo stated with no emotion looking into the general's blue, dead eyes. Suzuki shot up from his chair and walked until he was only three inches away from the young general's face. Silver moved in closer to the two of them as Suzuki towered over Kyo. Anyone could see these two were completely different, Silver could noticed and he had just recently joined G.U.N.

"Don't tell me what I should do, you short, foolish bastard." Suzuki flumed continuing on. "You have no idea what they could do to you, do to me, and you have the mind to think they could be easily fooled?" Kyo laughed and stared Suzuki in the eyes with a hard expression. "You imbecile of course I know what they could do to me, but do you think I care? I rather destroy the problem forever than keep lying about a false solution." Kyo continued on but this time with a more serious face. "How can you continued saying we are the solution, the light and hope of Mobius, when we both know we are the very problem in this society. We say we protect them, but do you call what we really do _protecting them? _We are the very monsters they fear!"

Suzuki's face was unimaginable and his rage was about to explode. He threw a punch at Kyo, but missed as Silver blocked him in time. Silver didn't care about Suzuki. It wasn't his responsibly to defend him, but it _was_ his responsibly to defend Kyo. Suzuki lunged at Kyo again but Silver continued to defend his general. As the two fought, Kyo logged into the G.U.N computer shutting off the camera and erasing the video clip. Suzuki pulled out his pocket knife and nearly stabbed Kyo but missed. Silver grabbed a piece of broken glass that was lying in the trash can and stabbed Suzuki in the arm. Blood gushed out of the wound, but Suzuki didn't care. Silver then stabbed him again but this time in the neck. Kyo finally finished transferring files from the computer.

"Silver, we must leave." Kyo said opening an air duct from the ceiling. Suzuki tried to shout but all he did was spit out blood. "Yes sir." Silver replied finishing the last blow to the heart of the bloody general. They moved fast through the ducts undetected, but it wouldn't be too soon before Omega would open the door. "Kyo, what was the plan you discussed with Suzuki? What did you mean G.U.N was the problem?" Silver asked his general as they moved faster. "Silver, you will find out in time. This isn't the right place or time to discuss it. When we reach our location, I will tell you the truth about everything." Kyo replied to the hedgehog as they found the exit.

* * *

Omega could hear the violence even though the room was soundproof, but he didn't care. All the robot could think about was his two teammates that he had let down. What if they were both dead? He analyzed that though and the conclusion couldn't be true. Shadow was the ultimate life form so he couldn't be killed on an easy mission like this one. Rouge on the other hand was not created by doctors and scientists like Shadow and Omega himself. She could have died on this mission, though it's most unlikely from the data he's collected over the years of working with her. Omega's thoughts kept being distracted from the noise inside the room. That's when he finally decided to walk inside. He unlocked the soundproof door and as it opened slowly he saw one body on the floor. One body that belonged dead for a long time anyways. Omega was face to face with General Suzuki's bloody body with Silver and General Kyo no where to be found.

Omega turned around to see a nearby soldier looking into the room. The soldier started to run and pressed the alarm button. Over the intercom he stated that Omega killed General Suzuki. The alarm started to go off as Omega left the room to searched for Kyo and Silver. He needed answers about what happened. Not that Omega cared for General Suzuki, it was because Omega wanted to be the one to seal him to his doom for his teammates. Red lights were flashing all through out the base, soldiers were running through every open space. Omega was sure that none of the soldiers could take him down. After all these soldiers were human, and human's have life. Omega had no life, but only a charger. Soldiers began to approach him and locked fire while waiting on further commands. General Tyson and General Makki approached behind the line of Soldiers.

Tyson and Makki weren't human like most of the generals. Tyson was a mongoose that had been robotized in the past. Makki was an Eagle who lost one of his wings and had replaced it with machinery. Omega never liked either of them, and honestly, he's waited to kill both in a second. Tyson and his soldiers attacked first. Missiles and bullets flew through the air towards the robot. "Analyzing. Speed sixty miles per hour. Activating ultimate shield." The robot stammered as a electric shield surrounded him. The shield grew outwards making the missiles and bullets explode on contact. Omega's missiles shot outside the shield hitting the soldiers. Screams filled the ears of all as blood hit the floor. Omega continued to fire until all lifeforms fell to the ground. Omega smirked to himself as he saw Tyson and Makki fall to the ground. Omega continued moving through the bloodstained hallway. He had to get out and he had to get out now.

* * *

Shadow stared at the blue sky. He stood there on the edge of the railing of Blaze's condo, well aware that Blaze and Rouge were waiting on him to come inside. It was a beautiful day as it had been last night, so if they want to talk to him when he gets inside they will have to wait awhile. Shadow continued thinking unaware of a blue hedgehog's presence coming close to him. "Ya know Shadow, if you continue to look at the sun you'll be blind." Sonic said surprising the black hedgehog. "Oh it's you, Sonic. What are you doing here?" Shadow asked surprised that he wasn't annoy with Sonic as he usually was. Sonic jumped from the roof of a neighboring store unto the side of the finally sat down on the edge of the rail and smiled. "Saw ya up here and thought maybe you were in trouble. Seeing as you usually are never seen in Mobius anyway, you can say it surprised me the most that I saw you here during the day if anything." That's when Sonic looked Shadow seriously in the face. "Did something happen with G.U.N?" Shadow nodded and sat down next to the blue hedgehog. Sometimes Shadow couldn't stand Sonic the Hedgehog. He was too carefree and outgoing for Shadow's personal taste, but moments like these showed his serious side.

"I saw what happened in the forest last night." Sonic said breaking the silence. "Is Rouge alright now?" Shadow could only nod as he fought against regret and pain. "That's good. I don't know exactly what your mission was, but I saw the results. There was a rabbit girl who headed towards the eastern exit of the forest as the fire was burning. If you're looking for her, I will help guide you." Sonic stated turning back to see through the window Rouge and Blaze watching them. Shadow had noticed them before but said nothing about it. He knew they wouldn't bother him when he was at the edge of a rail. "How long did you know they were watching us?" Sonic asked laughing. Shadow chuckled a bit and finally answered. "The whole time."

Sonic and Shadow remained outside talking until Rouge was annoyed enough to bang on the window. The bang nearly caused both the hedgehogs to fall off the edge of the rail. Shadow glared at the bat and she returned the look. Sonic and Blaze couldn't help but laugh at the incident. Blaze finally motioned for the two hedgehogs to come inside and eat. The hedgehogs jumped of the rail and walked up the stairs to enter through the door. Rouge couldn't help but laugh at the black hedgehog who jumped into a dumpster by accident. Blaze open the door to see Shadow covered in trash and pointed towards the bathroom hiding a grin.

"Why someone enjoyed playing dirty." Rouge teased him as he walked by her. "I could say the same for you, Rouge. How many times have you attempted to use your body for Knuckle's Master Emerald?" Shadow said softly for only her to hear causing a smirk to appear on his lips. "And how many times have you smiled as I teased him about that?" Rouge returned with a smile. Shadow let out a small laugh and continued walking towards the door. Before he closed the door, he replied to the bat. "If you must know, not enough."

* * *

As Shadow cleaned himself off, the three began to eat the pizza Blaze ordered. Rouge couldn't believe how what happened last night seemed to never happen at all. It was amazing to see how easily it was to forget Monko, G.U.N, and the children. One thing couldn't leave her mind though no matter how hard she tried. Shadow. Rouge took another bite of pizza as Sonic made a joke. She laughed at the joke, but only for a moment. Was it her fault that Shadow continued to feel like a monster? Couldn't she have done something to make him think otherwise? Guilt filled throughout the bat's body. She will save Shadow from himself but how? Could it really be that hard? Her thoughts were broken as Shadow finally came out of the shower. "Someone smells _clean._" Blaze teased as the hedgehog sat down. "Really Shadow, you smell amazing just like Knuckles cooking." Sonic joked causing even Shadow to laugh.

"How is that idiot anyway?" Shadow asked causing Rouge to laugh. Rouge knew Shadow never liked Knuckles. He said it was because he was loud, reckless, and stupid. She knew there had to be something more though because Knuckles didn't like Shadow either. "Oh Knux is fine. Guarding the Master Emerald as usual. Honestly that job would get too boring for me." Sonic stated faking a yawn. "Well if the job gets too boring for him. Tell him to give the emerald to me. I'll take care of it just fine." Rouge replied with a smile making Shadow smirk. She turned towards Shadow and whispered softly. "That's not the only thing I want to take care of." Shadow's face turned a bit red making Rouge laugh.

"Hey Shadow, where are you living anyway?" Blaze asked finishing her last bite of pizza. Blaze has always wondered where the young hedgehog would stay since he doesn't live in Mobius. Shadow looked at her and shrugged. "I live of the land. It's better out there than in here anyway." Sonic and Blaze both looked at him half surprised. Obviously he wasn't living in a house, but both of them always though he might have stayed with G.U.N. "Your going to have to live somewhere." Blaze told him with a hint of concern in her voice. "You're going to get sick one day."

Rouge finally stood up and looked directly into Shadow's eyes. "Looks like your going to be staying with me at Club Rouge."


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow stared at the bat for a second as disbelief took over his body. Is she completely serious about this or was she making it up? Rouge laughed at Shadow's puzzled expression. "No, I'm not joking Shadow. I'm serious! You need a place to stay; besides we've known each other for a while. It would be better for you to stay with me then nowhere." Shadow knew what she had said was true. If he had to stay anywhere, the first option would have to be Rouge. Even if he would have to deal with the annoying, red echidna all the time. In the end it might be worth it though, if Shadow gets to kick the echidna's sorry butt every once in a while.

"Well, it doesn't seem crazy. You should do it, Shadow." Sonic said trying to picture the things that would go down between the two of them. "Hey Shadow, you know you could always stay with me as well. I'm pretty sure Silver wouldn't mind having you stay." Blaze offered the black hedgehog as he though it over. Shadow continued not to respond, thinking of all the risks that could happen with either of the options. What would happen if he actually grew to like it with one of them? That would put either Rouge or Blaze in unnecessary trouble that would usually find him. One thing is for sure though; he was going to have to stay with one of them.

Shadow could see the white bat becoming inpatient with him. She wanted an answer. He remembered that Rouge was on the go constantly, so she would be barely home anyway. That means she wouldn't be in as much trouble as Blaze unless she caused it herself. Shadow would have to save her from whatever mess she would get in anyways as usual. It would be easier to protect her if he would just live with her. He shrugged and then finally answered. "Thank you, Blaze. It means a lot hearing your offer, but it's still too early for someone to move in when you and Silver aren't officially married yet. I'm going to have to choose Rouge, because we are already teammates. It would make things easier." Rouge began to smile and Blaze nodded understanding his choice. "Come on, Shadow. Let's go show you where you will be staying." Rouge said waving goodbye at Blaze and Sonic. She almost walked out the door but stopped suddenly and turned around. "Excuse me, I forgot to say thanks. Thanks a lot for letting us stay here."

Finishing that she walked out the door. "Good luck, Shadow. Don't piss her off now ya hear?" Sonic laughed. "No promises. She's quite stubborn." Shadow replied as he saw Sonic walked into the bathroom. He then walked towards Blaze as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. Blaze was always there for him. It was like she was suppose to be his sister. They both could relate so easily together and she managed to make him laugh. Today she had amazed him again, helping him _and _his partner back to full strength. Shadow was determined then to thank her properly. He paused as she bent down putting the remaining dishes into the dishwasher. If he moved any closer, it would be awkward for the both of them

* * *

Blaze stood up finally and as she turned around she saw Shadow face to face. Her heart beat increased slowly as she remained calm. "Yes, Shadow? Do you need something before you leave?" She asked trying to figure out what he was going to do. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for my actions. I'm sorry last night if we disturbed you. We needed somewhere safe to go for the night and rest, the first person I though of was you. Thank you for allowing us to stay and feeding us with your delicious cooking. You are truly one of my closest friends." He whispered to her softly so Sonic wouldn't hear from the next room. "It was no problem. You are welcomed here anytime, especially when you need help." Blaze replied back with a small smile. "Silver is a lucky man you know, to find a beautiful, strong, bride as yourself." He stated lastly giving her a small kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Blaze touched her cheek and a small blush spread on her face. Was she dreaming? Had Shadow the Hedgehog really kissed her on the cheek and said she was his closest friend?

Blaze couldn't believe herself. Had she really fallen for the black hedgehog again? She was about to be wedded to Silver! Her stomach knotted inside as thoughts of her great fiancé came to mind. Blaze never intended to fall for Shadow again when she told Silver I do. This messed up all their plans, dreams, and wishes together. Blaze fell on her queen sized bed Silver had bought for when they would be married. He had bought her so many expansive, luxurious things she didn't know where to begin. _Silver doesn't have to know about your feelings for Shadow. It doesn't matter. It's not like you're going to cheat on him with Shadow so continue life! Act like the entire incident never happened. Your feelings with disappear with time._ Blaze closed her eyes and wished for those thoughts to be true.

* * *

Silver continued to follow Kyo to their destination. He couldn't believe what happened back at G.U.N headquarters. It all seemed so unreal. They had finally got out of Mobius and from the looks of things couldn't go back at the minute. Kyo finally stopped as they reached the entrance to Mobius's forest. "Silver, be careful. G.U.N agents or Eggman's troops could be hiding in here. We need to exit the forest through the eastern side. There's already someone waiting on us." Kyo whispered taking out a switchblade. Silver nodded and they rushed in there. The wind blew hard as they jumped from tree to tree. Silver soon found himself lost in the vast forest only relying on Kyo to get them out.

The two soon moved faster and faster. "We are almost out. Just a little longer, okay?" Kyo reassured the hedgehog. "Good thing too. I was starting to get hungry." Silver laughed thinking of Blaze's wonderful cooking. He missed her a lot. It was because he missed her that he hated this job. Silver smiled as he realized the wedding date was coming sooner and sooner everyday. Soon he would be her husband and she would be his wife. Silver couldn't believe he was getting married to the girl of his dreams. Blaze was the first girl Silver ever loved; and she would be the last.

Sunlight shown through the exit of the forest. Kyo and Silver finally exited through it. Silver's eyes grew at the vast of land outside of Mobius. Did Sonic run through this all the time? Hills of grassland spread for miles as a river ran in the center of a open waterfall. Farther back were tall dark mountains and from the look a small river. It was beautiful. Maybe he should build a house here for him and Blaze. Kyo dialed a number on his phone. Silver heard a small voice. It was most likely a female. "Yes. We shall be there shortly. How many troops did we lose? Equipment? Ah okay, so he's the one responsible." Kyo responded to and from the caller. Five minutes passed and Kyo got off the phone. "Who was that?" Silver asked him. It took him a few minutes to answer and finally he said, "Hilary. She's one of our top agents. She's going to be assisting us."

* * *

Rouge waited for the black hedgehog as he finally exited Blaze's apartment. "About time you came. I was about to leave you." She said walking across the street. Shadow didn't respond as he followed her to his new home. It wasn't very far at all to be exact. It must have been close to the center of town. He could see the lights of Club Rouge. "This is a big place you run. No wonder you're barely home." Shadow said making the bat laugh. "It's not that it's hard to run. I just got better things to do with my time." She smiled at him. They enter the club through the front doors. Shadow could see the place was divided by three stories. The ground level was the club itself. The middle level must be where they would stay, and the top level obviously was for her luxurious jewels. The place was huge and looked quite expansive. Not surprising from a bat with good taste and a government job.

"Do you like it?" Rouge asked him turning the television on. He took a minute and looked around again. They were on the second level and he was right. This is where they would be staying. "Yes. It's nice." Shadow answered looking around through the huge, spacious rooms. She motioned for him to follow her and he saw Rouge's bedroom. It was huge-of course- with a king size bed, purple drapes, and a hot pink rug. Shadow continued to examine the room. It seemed to match her choice of colors. Everything was either a shade of purple, black, pink, or white. "Shadow, let me show you you're room." Rouge motioned to him again. He followed her to the end of the hallway. It was the last door on the right. He smirked at the room. She certainly made his room match his personality. The carpet was black, the bed was a king size with red sheets, and his ceiling was painted with the view of the night sky. "You can add more stuff later. I just didn't know exactly what you would want." She confessed walking out of the room leaving Shadow alone to adapt.

A hour passed before Shadow knew the entire place inside and out. Rouge knew he would examined everything so he wouldn't have to ask her where something was. She didn't mind the fact that he didn't want to ask her. Shadow was so unlike the red visitor that visited her often and forget where everything was. Rouge poured herself some nonalcoholic wine and sat on the couch. It wasn't before long that she ended up asleep. Shadow walked into the den to see her passed out. He chuckled to himself taking the glass away from the sleeping bat. She better not be drunk or things would become more difficult for him. Shadow nudged her softly but she remained unchanged. He then decided it would be easier to just carry her back to her room. Lifting the bat girl up, he carried her inside her room and put her on the bed. Rouge looked peaceful. Which pleased him greatly compared to the terrible condition she was in the night before. Before he could leave the room, he collapsed on the bed. Shadow winced at his tired muscles. Had he really not completely recovered from the night before? Shadow laid right next to the already asleep bat girl. Her head was resting on his chest, completely unaware of his presence. He then finally decided to close his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

_Are Kyo and Hilary the Rabbit allies? Will Blaze ever confess to both Silver and Shadow about her real feelings? What happened to Omega? And what will happen if Shadow grows to like living with Rouge? Will Knuckles be a future problem for him?_

Review. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Intense sexual moments. Meaning if you're under the age of thirteen I wouldn't suggest...

Rouge slowly opened her eyes to find herself on top of the bed then on the couch. She lifted herself lazily off the comfortable bed. That's when she noticed Shadow sleeping on the other side. Rouge only smirked at the black hedgehog. There wasn't need to wake him up yet. Rouge figured he was in a heavy slumber and begins undressing. She threw down the jumpsuit covering her tanned body into a basket. Picking up a robe, Rouge decided to put it on wrapping the curves of her body. The velvet robe was perfectly fitted on the bat as she removed any smeared make up from her face. Rouge could hear Shadow moan has he started to wake up.

"Good morning, did you forget this was my room?" Rouge teased as the hedgehog yawned tiredly. "No...You fell asleep on the couch. I brought you to your room. Then I kind of blacked out." He groaned shifting positions as he turned on his side. "Whatever you say, handsome, by the way I never said I had a problem with it." She whispered flirtatiously making him smirk. "I didn't think you would have a problem." Shadow returned with a grin continuing. "I bet you like sleeping by me anyway." "What makes you say that?" She asked curiously walking towards the bed. She lay down beside him staring into his crimson eyes. Rouge's heart raced as she waited for a response. Shadow stayed quiet ignoring the bat. Finally he broke the silence. "I just know for a fact you do."

_"Shadow, why are you so stubborn sometimes?" _Rouge thought closing her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

"Come back to sleep." Shadow spoke to her softly closing his eyes. His breathing slowed making Rouge believe he had drifted back into a sweet slumber.

Shadow turned his body away from her view as though he was still asleep trying to get in a better position . He knew what she had wanted him to say. Rouge had wanted him to say something flirtatious and smooth showing his feelings for her. But does he like her in that way? Shadow's mind searched for the answer but never could find one. Did he care about the bat in a way more than comradeship? Or was it just a sexual attraction? He could never be certain with himself about this. The relationship was close as his and Maria's had been. If anything Shadow knew he knew this, he would never let the same thing that happened to Maria happen to Rouge _-ever. _That's when the black hedgehog finally fell asleep...

_"You always were a stubborn guy..." The sweet voice called soothing him. The blonde-haired blue-eyed girl whom the voice came from began to take slow steps towards him. Every step she got closer to him, and with every step his heart would almost thrust open his chest. Shadow tried to call out to her but no sound could escape his lips. "Sayonara, Shadow..." A bullet impacted into her heart directly after she finished. The body fell in slow motion on the hard ground. Rage filled his body like fizz from a shaken soda bottle. Shadow felt himself drift away letting the anger take control. He punched the G.U.N soldiers stabbing everyone with his mark of death. One after one would fall dead onto the bloody ground. There was one G.U.N soldier left. He moved different then the others almost like a dance. He wore a bodysuit covering his entire body except for those blue eyes. Shadow headed directly towards him. The two could have been easily matched if he had been mortal. Shadow finally landed a kick in the gut knocking the soldier down. Before Shadow finished the last move he removed the mask covering, revealing not a man but a bat. **Rouge...**_

* * *

Omega broke through the branches of the trees as he searched for Silver and General Kyo in the forest. His scanner tracked their DNA to this location and since he was this far- might as well go all the way. "Enemies approaching. Missile activation." He stammered as Eggman robots locked in on him through the dense forest. Omega released rocket launchers along with lasers as he fired at the targets. The robots exploded on impact and Omega continued to fire at any remaining ones. The explosions caused heavy smoke to linger inside the dense forest. Omega activated another missile to clear the smoke. Within seconds the smoke vanished along with a percentage of the trees. The sunlight could finally be seen in the darkness.

"Omega." A voice pierced through his transmitter. The unexpected voice surprised Omega making him stop. He searched for the location tracing the transmitted message. "Omega. You shouldn't have come alone." The voice called again. Omega ignored the voice once more continuing to search. After five minutes he finally succeeded in the location, it was located in old Mobius lands. Omega launched into the sky hovering the rest of the distance since his cover has been blown. The winds hit him hard but he remained balanced. Determination ran through his machinery as he searched for the target.

* * *

"Who is this Hilary?" Silver asked suspiciously staring Kyo dead on in the face. "Surely not the rabbit G.U.N sent team Dark to kill?" The wind hit the grass making a low sound fill the atmosphere. "Silver, there's so much you don't know." Kyo spoke while adjusting himself to lay down on the soothing grass. "Then tell me and I will know." Silver replied curtly as he could feel the muscles stiffed in his body. "First of all do you know why G.U.N was made?" Kyo asked the hedgehog. Silver looked surprised and responded. "To protect the citizens of Mobius from all evil and risk of annihilation." That's when the general twisted his gaze unto the silver hedgehog. "If that is the case, then why hasn't that we consider evil been completely destroyed? It's all a scam." Before he could finish his words, the wind that hit the grass hit harder and faster. Sounds of a helicopter became closer and closer.

Silver looked up in awe to see an aircraft that blended into the sky. It casted them into a shadow as it blocked all sunlight. The machine must of have been at least two times the size of the city. Kyo chuckled as the machine dropped closer to ground level. "They're here." "Who's here?" Silver asked quickly never taking his eyes off the aircraft. Lasers covered the exterior layer as machine guns covered the wings. It was painted jet black, but obviously must of had a masking ability to prevent being observed from G.U.N. "They call the aircraft the Angel of Darkness." Kyo told Silver grinning. "It took us a long time to make her but we did it." "You mean you helped make this?" Silver gasped staring at the ship. Kyo laughed and pointed at the ship landing beside them. "Ask for yourself."

* * *

Omega tried to push through the winds. It seemed to be coming from the same direction he had be heading to. This would mean he was closer than he thought. The winds heavy his body by tons almost making it unbearable for the machine to fly any longer. Omega knew if he would have any luck getting through the wind it would have to be on foot. He sped through the green grass. 'Shadow. Rouge. Hold on a bit longer.' The machine thought to himself. Without any control, memories of his time with Shadow and Rouge filled the machine. It was almost like Omega had a soul unlike other robots. Were all robots able to feel the way he did? Or was he the only exception? Omega calculated his thoughts and realized his assumption would never have an answer.

_"Omega..." _A voice rang through his communicator. _"Go back..." _Omega hesitated at the voice. Was it a voice from the enemy to stop him from following? Or was it a voice from a friend as a warning? He could never be sure, but before he could make a choice. The machine suddenly fell hard to the ground. His body couldn't move an inch forward as something pulled him back. Omega rotated his head to see a beam carrying him upwards into a black ship. Had he really not sense the presence of such a large ship? How did it hide from him? Omega cursed the machine as it pulled him off the ground. Whoever didn't want him to find them had sent help to make sure of it. He had to escape but how? Omega locked his missiles on the side entrance. He fired as the ship did a counter. Omega didn't stop firing as he launched a second attack. The missiles hit the side causing part of the beam to disappear. He scanned for another side door entrance to find none. That's when a silver light flashed in the air. Omega scanned the mysterious light revealing no other than Silver the Hedgehog. "What have you done with Shadow and Rouge?" The machine demanded locking on the target. "Trust me, they're safe right now. We have to hurry before it's too late." Silver lied. To be honest he had no idea what happened to the two.

General Kyo popped behind Omega, and with his switchblade sliced the communicator. Omega shot a laser at the human only for Silver to grab him and dodge. "Why did you kill that Bastard?" Omega asked in his usually monotone voice. "Why didn't you let me do it?" Kyo ignored his question disappearing out of sight. Omega finally dropped back to ground level once more. His communicator would need repair but that's easy to replace. Omega looked at the empty air which once shown the general. What was his plan?

* * *

Rouge laid next to the sleeping hedgehog. She couldn't believe they were sleeping by each other once again. The look on Shadow's face when he slept was a calm look Rouge never saw on him in her life. His face's expression was completely soften-vulnerable unlike the hard expression he often carried. She could feel her heart beat increase as sexual desires tempted into her mind. Shadow wasn't ugly. He was quite the opposite. Shadow was the only person in her mind she considered sexy. Her mind and body fought over how to handle the situation. Rouge closed her eyes trying to control the desire. She let out a small laugh. Knuckles never made her feel this way. Then again no one else but the Auburn hedgehog has before.

"Shadow, wake up." Rouge pleaded trying to control the situation. Shadow moaned not wanting to wake up. She shook his body to wake him but it had no effect. Finally she decided to try something leading into his face. Her lips touched his as she wrapped her body around his waist. He opened his eyes seeing the bat on top of him. Shadow decided not to fight the situation and returned his lips to hers. Rouge moaned softly as Shadow leaned in. Shadow's pulse raced as the two tongues danced. Rouge was falling into the sweet darkness. She closed her eyes enjoying every little moment of their embrace. Shadow ran his fingers on top of her curvy body. She moaned enjoying the feel of his touch. Rouge removed the black robe hiding her body from the hedgehog. Shadow could feel himself lose control. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Her bosoms around his neck. That's when everything turned into a fuzzy image...

* * *

What an extremely interesting event for the two teammates. What will happen in Rouge and Shadow's relationship now? What's Kyo's plan? Why is G.U.N bad? Why haven't i updated in a while? (School's a douche.)

Read & Review

Trust me i'll update faster with every review I get (:

~ Phillylove


End file.
